This is a request for a supplement to the approved grant. We are requesting the following. We want to return the pharmacist position to that of a 100 percent nurses position. The State Drug Abuse Administration denied our request to turn this position into that of a pharmacist. The change had been approved by SAODAP. We want to return 50 percent of the research assistants position, making this a 100 percent time position. The project cannot function without these two positions. The research position is filled by a person to whom full time committments have been made, and similar commitments would have to be made to a person filling the nurse position vacancy. These positions have been full time thrughout the grant. These cuts were made from our original grant application without consultation with Man Alive. Following notification by the SAODAP Grant Review Committee, on March 25, 1975, of their recommendations including a reduction in these positions, we immedately requested reconsideration in correspondence to Ellen Simon-Stover on April 18, 1975. This letter was apparently miunderstood and our request at that time was not considered.